


As Long As You Believe

by myvividreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Always-A-Believer Victor Nikiforov, Fanart, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri as Jack Frost, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Rise of the Guardians AU, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: "As long as you believe, we will meet again."Katsuki Yuuri, winter spirit and Guardian of Fun, leaves behind his first and greatest believer after the battle against Pitch Black.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	As Long As You Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misttiique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Boy did this send me spiraling down a Rise of the Guardians lore research binge. Most people are familiar with the movie, but I recently found out that there's a novel series that sprung up from its success complete with fleshed-out lore, worldbuilding, and backstories for each of the different Guardians of Childhood in the movie.
> 
> Some things that I adapted in the context of this AU:  
> -Jack Frost (Yuuri) has always been a spirit/non-human being, but at one point he does exhaust his power, get adopted, and live out a human life before resuming his life as a winter spirit  
> -In canon RotG, this happens once, but in this AU it happens twice: first, after sealing Pitch away for several hundred years before the final battle, and second, after the events of the movie/final battle  
> -Yeah, guys, we still get our fav Katsuki Yuuri---the Katsuki couple adopt him and raise him as their own  
> -Between the adoption and the beginning of YOI canon, Yuuri becomes the local town cryptic because of him playing with his powers and pulling a few pranks here and there (both of our boys are petty af, though they show it in different ways)  
> -Meanwhile, Viktor has been waiting all this time for his friend to appear and then YOI canon starts


End file.
